


Eager to Please

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, kinky clothing, underage tag for implied grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU in which Kray met Lio at a younger age and through years of manipulation and renting him out to freeze force, turned Lio into his perfect little pet.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Eager to Please

  
  
  


The panties were tight on him as always, to the point where they sunk between the curves of his ass and obscured the hot pink letters stitched onto the back. Lio didn't mind, it felt good and it was what daddy wanted; showing more skin than what was covered and leaving next to nothing to the imagination. As if Kray didn't know every square inch of his body by heart by now. Next came the black leather shorts; pants no more than an inch longer than his panties and just as tight. They didn't cover much of anything, just accentuated the curves of his backside and if Lio lifted a leg just right, his cock would slip free from the corner. Yes, they were perfect and he gave himself a congratulatory spank on the ass for thinking to wear them. (Kray planted the idea in his head, sure, but he had put in the work into crafting the shorts himself. 

His cravat came after; silky, pristine and frilly, tied around his neck because Kray hated when he wasted daddy's cum. Better to catch it on the soft fabric and lick it clean later. Not that Kray had any issue making him lick it off the floor, it was just proper dining etiquette to keep something around his neck. That and the collar the governor recently got him were almost always worn no matter where Lio went. Whereas the cravat was pure white, the leather collar was pitch black and adorned with a colorful little charm of pink, blue and yellow. The charm was simple enough; a short name inscribed among the colors:  Lio

Both neck pieces nice and tight around him, Lio added a whole of eight belts to his person, two on each limb. Upper arms and thighs; they didn't keep anything in place, no, these were for the many times daddy felt like whipping him till he bled. Galo thought he was crazy but Lio wasn't lying when he said he enjoyed those especially rough times, always followed by daddy's cock in his ass, keeping him grounded while the crack of hard leather against his skin broke through any stress he accumulated throughout the day.

The final touch to the whole outfit were his half gloves, enough to cover his fingers and half his palms. They held no special meaning other than to look nice against his pale skin. Ah, he almost forgot the true final touch, twisting and tweaking his nipples until the little nubs flushed red and grew pert on his chest. He had always been sensitive there, soft gasping breaths leaving him with every touch until he nearly lost himself to the sensations. But that was enough for now, he needed to get to daddy's room now. It wouldn't do to leave the man waiting; not that he knew Lio was coming. Surprises were always nice, hopefully daddy would enjoy this one.

  
  
  


□

■

□

■

  
  


Once in the room, Lio stood by the door, hands neatly clasped behind his back as he waited to be acknowledged. He didn't mind waiting long as it gave him time to drink in the wonderful sight of the man he adoringly called daddy. Kray was built like a mountain, nearly twice Lio's size and made of nothing but solid muscle that rippled and pulled taut against his crisp white suit with every movement. The shorter man could never keep his eyes off for long, oftentimes catching himself licking his lips in desire or feeling his mouth go dry whenever Kray was close. His short cut hair always caught the light just right to make it look like spun gold and Lio always longed to touch it; knew better than to do such a thing until the day Kray gave him the pleasure.

And those red eyes…. Lio could stare into them for hours and never get tired of it, the deep maroon color near hypnotizing him with a single stare.

"Pet? You're here rather early."

He cursed himself for the way he jumped, startled out of his admiration of the man who fixed those deep red eyes on him at that very moment. Lio was quick to bow low at the waist, felt his cheeks heating as he fought through his embarrassment at no doubt being caught staring. "Daddy, I apologize if my arrival interrupted any of your work. I only wished to… " He trailed off as Kray held a hand up, then made a twirling motion with his index finger.

Lio knew what the gesture meant immediately; turned himself in a slow circle so the older man could get a good look at his outfit. After he was certain Kray had seen enough, the smaller blond kept his back turned to him- and promptly dropped his shorts to reveal the cute little panties underneath.

" _ Good.  _ Come here, pet." Daddy's voice was soft and Lio forced himself to walk calmly to his side, stepping out of the shorts he dropped and stopping in front of the desk Kray occupied. No matter how eager he was, he should never come off as desperate as he felt, it was distasteful. Daddy never liked a needy toy. Oh, but it was so hard to keep himself composed when daddy beckoned him closer, dropped a heavy hand on his slim hips, fingers easily long enough to dig into the meat of his ass and  _ squeeze _ . But Lio managed to keep his gaze calm as Kray squeezed him again, fingers kneading his flesh until the small man felt his cock stir.

He made the mistake of leaning too far into the touch, taking a small step back when Kray pulled his hand away. Lio had the apology ready on his lips but was silenced by a hand being held up again as the older man spoke. "Finish what you were saying earlier, pet."

Lio nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips as the red gaze bore into him. "Yes, daddy. I only wished to see you- to see if you needed anything. A distraction from your hard work if you so desired it." 

Kray raised a curious eyebrow, the hints of a smirk curving his lips. "A distraction?"

"Yes, daddy."

Kray mulled it over, unabashedly raking his eyes over Lio's form. He swore he could see hunger in that gaze and he was once again glad he had taken the extra time to make himself look presentable. Something in the older man's demeanor shifted, obvious in the way he tilted his head back slightly. "A distraction," he repeated but it wasn't a question so Lio only answered with a nod. Kray crooked a finger at him, "come here, you're much too far away."

Lio was quick, almost too quick, to close the distance between them, dropping to his knees half a second after daddy pointed the same finger downward; the command to "sit" never truly needed. He gazed up at Kray, eager always ever so eager to please him. At first, Kray didn't do much, only smirked down at him while one large hand curled its thick fingers into his hair. Daddy pet him as if he were a particularly precious companion and Lio found himself melting into the touch with a reverent sigh. 

He hadn't realized he closed his eyes until daddy nudged his nose with the toe of his shoe. "You're such a good pet, daddy's perfect little boy. Won't you be a dear and clean his shoes? You know how I like it." Lio didn't answer, the adoration in his eyes as he took Kray's shoe in both hands more than enough. There was no hesitation as Lio let his tongue slip free to pass it over the white surface of daddy's shoes, following the elegant curves with his tongue. He made sure to lift the hem of daddy's pants, mindful of the heel piece keeping it in place. 

He did this not because daddy's shoes were dirty (they never were, dust knew better than to accumulate on such regal foot gear) He did it for the worship factor, because it made daddy happy and gave Lio an excuse to touch the man for extended periods of time. But he could only worship the shoe for so long, licking at the sole and getting it slick with spit. Then, without hesitation, he moved onto the other shoe and repeated the process. He took just as long on it, savoring the small act.

Lio could feel Kray looking on with that mesmerizing gaze, waiting until he gently set his foot down so he could lean down and comb his fingers through the silky soft blond of his hair. He leaned into the touch automatically, the warmth on his face let him know that he was slightly flushed. "Did I do good, daddy?"

The older man stroked his cheek with a thumb, "pet, there is never a day you disappoint me." His voice was warm, making Lio's heart flutter in his chest. The feeling only grew as Kray slipped a finger into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue so the Burnish would open his mouth wider, a second finger following soon after. Lio licked and sucked at them, making pleased little whimpers as Kray pushed his fingers in deeper, thrusting them in and out as a steady amount of saliva built in the young man's mouth. A third finger had his jaw straining but he didn't mind at all, only opened wider for Kray; all the training the older man put him through kept him from choking around those thick fingers. 

"Perhaps we should take this to the next level; cleaning shoes is easy enough but I'm afraid that does not count as a suitable distraction." Those fingers continued to push in deeper, forcing Lio to fall back onto his elbows as daddy towered over him. He was glad for the cravat at that moment as he drooled messily all over himself; even better that daddy used it to wipe his fingers clean after pulling his fingers free. "You're going to do me the favor of taking care of this, pet. With your mouth."

And then daddy gestured to the half pitched tent his perfectly ironed slacks sported.

Lio felt his mouth go dry, jaw dropping as he shook his head thinking he misheard him. Daddy  _ never _ let him suck his cock, rarely even let him touch it at that; much preferring to bury it in the little Burnish's ass whenever he fancied. "W-what? But, daddy, a-are you…. really!?"

Those red eyes he loves so much stared him down as if Kray were looking straight into his soul, a thick blond eyebrow raised ever so slightly. "Hmm? Is there something wrong with my order, pet? You're usually always so obedient, to think something changed so suddenly. "

"No, I would never disobey you!" Lio shook his head furiously, messing his hair in the process. "It's not that there is anything wrong with it, daddy, it's the opposite. I would be," he shuddered in anticipation, " _ honored _ the pleasure of sucking you off!" The words were breathless as Lio felt his heart rate skyrocket.

Kray chuckled, closing his eyes as he smiled warmly down at the other. "Then get to it. Take your time, savor it as if it were your last."

There was just no way he could hide how eager he was now, practically throwing himself at Kray's legs. Lio clung to his legs, looking up at Kray with flushed cheeks and shining eyes as if he were in the awesome presence of a god. Which is exactly how the blond man saw it, daddy was like a god to him. And he was getting the chance to suck him off! He promptly shoved his face between those perfectly sculpted thighs with a low moan, nosing at it like a particularly friendly pup before planting open mouth kisses all over the fabric. 

Lio was no stranger to giving blowjobs, he knew how guys liked it but this was  _ daddy _ ; he had to make it perfect. Sucking at the front of Kray's pants, already dampening thanks to his over eager salivating. He must not have minded terribly because it wasn't long before his erection strained against the fabric, stiff and hard as an iron rod. Lio used his teeth to pull the zipper down, slipped his tongue inside to taste the boxers hidden underneath. He groaned again, fishing with tongue and fingers to free the hardened length.

And paused just to take that moment to stare.

Sure, Lio had seen Kray's cock on multiple occasions; sometimes even up close when daddy decided he'd reward him by finishing on his face, neck or chest, but it had never been under these circumstances. So near, he could feel the heat radiating off of it; realized the entirety of its length was longer than his head. He only knew because he hadn't noticed he pressed his face against it until he was sucking one of daddy's balls into his mouth with a purr. He rolled it around with his tongue, sucking softly as if it were the sweetest of candy; made sure to give the other just as much attention. 

Before he got too absorbed into the firm orbs below, Lio moved onto the hard length gently pulsing against his face, dragging his tongue from the bottom all the way to the head where he swirled his tongue around the tip. He ran his tongue over to slit, tasted the slightest hint of pre that had him wanting to devour the whole thing.  _ Not yet _ , he wasn't teasing, no, this was savoring-  _ worshipping _ . He passed his tongue over the whole length again, angling his head left and right to circle as much as he could on the way back down. Planted little kisses on daddy's balls that trailed right back up to the head; there was another little trickle of pre and he sucked it off happily. 

It was so good; so, so good Lio could easily lose himself in the taste, the texture and daddy's heavy breaths above him. He traced every vein and ridge with his tongue, found a little spot that made daddy's legs jump and focused on that area until his lips were swollen pink. He truly did fall into a haze not long after, realizing with a start how long he had simply been licking and slurping at the length in front of him when daddy's hand curled into his hair, twisting the blond strands around his fingers as he yanked Lio's head up with a grunt. "I realize telling you to savor it was a mistake. Suck me off properly before I lose control and fuck that pretty little throat of yours raw."

The young man shivered at those words- were the front of his panties always so tight? The thought of being brutally face fucked sounded absolutely sublime but that would involve disobeying daddy. Something Lio would never dream of doing. He was a good boy; daddy's perfect little boy. 

"Yes, daddy." And this time he didn't dawdle, slurped down the head and three inches of Kray's length into his mouth as the older man eased himself back down onto his chair. Lio followed easily, drawn to daddy's cock as if it had a magnetic pull. If it did, he'd never take his mouth off it. Lio sucked and licked at the hardened flesh, taking more and more as quickly as he could. He coughed once, swallowed against the slight discomfort that came with stretching his small lips around something so thick. 

Kray still had a hand in his hair, massaging his scalp and murmuring little words of encouragement. It wasn't long before Lio had his nose pressed against the nest of coarse blond hair around the base of daddy's cock, swallowing hard to keep his breathing under control. God was it a challenge, even Vulcan wasn't this big and taking him for the first time had left Lio a coughing and spluttering mess. But that was back when he didn't know how to suck a cock properly, now he only struggled slightly and recovered quickly. Daddy's hand tightened in his hair but didn't push down.

He was giving Lio the chance to continue, letting him know he was still doing a good job. Lio pulled back about halfway, languidly letting his tongue drag along the underside before sliding back down, taking the length deep into his throat. Again, he repeated the action, pulling out to the very tip and swallowing the whole of it down. A third time; he was faster now, eyes closed as he moaned around the heady meat in his mouth. Again, faster, deeper; his mouth was stretched so far open he couldn't stop the drool from leaking past his lips. It coated daddy's cock deliciously, had him sliding up and down that length with ease.

He started bobbing his head, needy sounds escaping him before he could remember not to come off so desperate. Daddy either didn't notice or didn't mind, satisfied with Lio all but fucking his face on the man's cock all on his own. He brought a hand up to his throat, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he felt the very clear shape of a thick cock bulging its way down to his collarbone. It spurred him to move even faster, gurgling around the length as tears of strain stung at his eyes.  _ Faster, harder, gotta make daddy cum.  _ To swallow his cum straight from the source…..Lio moaned once again, felt Kray twitch in his mouth and he dragged the sound out.

Thick pre dribbled down his throat, the head too far deep for Lio to taste it but he knew it was there. Could feel it coating his insides as more leaked out the longer he slurped, licked and swallowed. Hollowing out his cheeks and placing his hands on daddy's thighs, Lio bobbed his head even faster, quick breaths huffing out from his nose. Even daddy had begun to moan low in his throat, fingers scratching at Lio's scalp.

Suddenly the hand tightened in his hair, held him in place as the larger man began to move. Lio couldn't move his head but he could continue to suck hard as Kray bucked into his mouth with sure and powerful thrusts. He fucked his cock in and out of the small blond, pulling out to the tip and ramming himself back in over and over again. His balls clapped against Lio's chin, a soft  _ smack, smack, smack _ that had him seeing stars. His cravat was the only thing saving him from making an even bigger mess with his spittle, soaking the material as it ran down his chin.

Daddy sped up, both hands in his hair now as he grunted with exertion. Then his movements became a little erratic, grunts broken by harsh groans before Kray shoved himself to the hilt, his cock throbbing hard in Lio's mouth. Scorching hot liquid burned its way down Lio's throat, thick, creamy and so very  _ delicious _ . The next thing he knew, Lio was bucking his hips as he messed his panties with his own orgasm. Immediately, he began to whimper, eyes wide as he realized what he had just done.

Kray pulled out slowly, red eyes narrowed to slits as he gazed down at the smaller blond with a strange emotion in his eyes. "Pet, care to explain yourself?" 

Lio shook under that leer, hands fisted on his thighs as he tried to find actual words that weren't his pathetic whining. "D-daddy, I'm so sorry, I-I." He was shaken into silence as daddy raised a hand but he dared not flinch for what was to come.

Except it wasn't at all a physical blow.

It was a gentle touch to his hair, a thumb rubbing his cheek while daddy  _ chuckled _ at him. That strange look had been barely concealed amusement as Kray continued to ruffle his hair before standing. "Nevermind the explanation, turn around. I know you have more stamina in you." Lio's heart stuttered in his chest, still in shock that daddy wasn't at all mad at him. That he was  _ amused _ ; the soft smile curving those gorgeous lips, the way his whole face had lit up when he chuckled. 

He found himself lost in those red eyes dancing with mirth, capturing him in a trance as Lio turned himself around. He kept to his hands and knees, lowering his upper body to better present himself. He could feel his back entrance twitch with anticipation, always so eager and needy for daddy's cock. 

Kray must have been eager as well; never one to waste time, he didn't bother pulling the panties off. Instead, he ripped a hole in them, one large hand stroking Lio's backside as the small blond moaned already. It made daddy chuckle, finding his little pet's enthusiasm a treat. He didn't need lube, hadn't needed it for a year or two now. Lio's body was ravenous, years of taking Kray's cock had it stretching around the tip so  _ easily.  _

Daddy still pushed in slowly, the both of them savoring the feel of Lio's body swallowing inch after thick, belly bulging inch of dick. Lio felt drool on the corner of his mouth already, licking it away as his arms trembled. He wanted so badly to push back against the length inside him, rut hard and fast until daddy was cumming. Stuffing him with hot, hot semen until it overflowed, making a mess of his hole and thighs.

But he would have to wait; this was daddy's pleasure to take and give to him, Lio was nothing more than his pet. A pleasure toy for whenever Kray was feeling kind and generous enough to reward Lio with his cock. So Lio kept himself still, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as daddy shifted behind him, fully sheathed inside. 

Thick fingers squeezed his waist, daddy's smooth voice in his ear, "tighten your hole, pet." It was spoken softly, a command Lio obeyed with eagerness, clenching hard as daddy started to move. His inner walls rippled and hugged the length inside him, almost sucking Kray back in when he pulled out to the tip. He pushed back in with strength, thighs smacking hard against the backs of Lio's. He pulled out again, just as slow as before, fingers tight around the smaller blond. 

Then he paused, leaving Lio on a high, watching the smaller man trembling ever so slightly, desperate for more. Finally after what felt like too long, daddy slammed back in, wrenching a yelp out of the blond. It came again, high and thin, warbling into a moan as Kray dramatically changed his pace.

One moment he had been taking his time filling the blond's ass and the next, he was pounding away with speed. His thighs clapped against Lio's with every body shaking thrust, grunting with effort as he fucked the other Burnish into the floor. Lio struggled to hold himself up, mouth hanging open as he moaned and whined. Daddy reached so deep inside him, stroking every delectable inch of his body, ramming that wonderfully thick length into him over and over again. 

_ Harder, faster; more, more, more! _

He wanted to be used until he broke, until Kray's cock left his hole permanently gaped from overuse. Bruises were forming on his hips as Kray dug his fingers in harder,  _ pulling  _ Lio back into his thrusts. It forced him ever deeper into the little blond's body, their skin making lewd sounds as they smacked against each other. He had trained his pet so very well, no matter how fast he went. No matter how hard he thrust into that little body, Lio still managed to make his hole so tight and enticing.

It sucked and squeezed around the massive length buried inside, pulling Kray in just as hard as Kray pulled Lio over him. Even a man like himself couldn't resist groaning and sighing in delight, Lio's body was  _ perfect.  _ His hands found the smaller blond's nipples, fingers pinching and tugging the nubs until Lio was crying out, tongue hanging from his mouth. Nothing but pure bliss was all over that round face, his voice sweet and high; unable to keep quiet as Kray pounded away at him.

Harder and harder until even Kray was panting, taking the small man repeatedly like a savage animal. Deep frustrations he had buried in his mind came to the surface now, shifting the anger into a primal need to rearrange Lio's insides with his cock. Between paperwork, being governor and dealing with That Blue Idiot, Kray could never find a moment to truly relax and let loose. Even now, he snorted, feeling as if his pet had  _ sensed  _ his frustration earlier. An instinctual desire to see the older man and offer himself just for Kray.

"So good, my pet, you are so very good for me." He rarely gave out praise like this; to keep Lio striving ever harder to please him and to hear the way the blond's voice always hitched before he nodded enthusiastically. His voice shaky and breathless now, but thanking the man for his praise all the same, sounding as if he were close to tears. Kray wouldn't be surprised if the smaller man was, molded into the eager to please toy that he was.

Daddy rubbed his hands up and down his body, tugging on his nipples whenever his fingers went high, palming Lio through his panties when they went low. The fabric was still sticky from the blond's impromptu release, clinging to his length until the shape of his erection stood out against the material. But daddy never left his hand there long, more intent on abusing Lio's nipples until they were sore.

The pain only turned him on more, hanging his head as his voice went hoarse. Daddy chuckled between heavy pants behind him, one arm pulling Lio even closer in a loose hug. "Such a good pet, you love it when I use you like this, don't you? Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you  _ exactly _ what you need." Teeth grazed Lio's shoulder, the back of his neck and then his ears. "Consider it my way of thanking you for having exceptional timing." His tongue brushed over the shell of Lio's ear, teasing the skin before biting hard on the cartilage.

Lio cried out, devolving into shivery whimpers knowing he would be bleeding now. And still, he wanted more, pushed his head against Kray like a pup seeking affection. Daddy blessed him with more, teeth digging into the nape of Lio's neck as another vicious bite found his skin. And again when daddy bit his shoulder, his upper arm, his collarbone. Every bite felt as if it went down to the bone, blood seeping from the wounds to cool against Lio's skin. 

Lio felt tears running down his cheeks; pure and utter bliss as daddy not only used him but marked his body as his. He prayed the bites would scar, stand stark against his pale skin for the whole world to know who he belonged to. 

_ I love you, daddy _

He didn't dare say it aloud; refusing to ruin the moment with his silly feelings. Daddy needed only his obedience and nothing more. Lio was the fool for feeling this way, for wanting, hoping and praying to someday be Kray's lover. His  _ wife.  _ But he knew that day would never come, that fantasy would always remain in his head. A fact- a destiny he could never escape.

But he was far from sad

After all, daddy still used him, still had need of him. That alone was more than Lio should ever hope for and as Kray moaned behind him, hips working into a fervor, Lio realized he was more than happy with that anyway. Daddy's hips were snapping into him faster, skin wet with sweat and pre slapping lewdly together. Then the older man suddenly went still, burying himself to the hilt as he grunted in climax. 

Lio pressed a palm to his belly, feeling out the bulge of daddy cock as it twitched inside him, thick spurts of cum shooting into him. It drew a heady sigh out of the smaller man, squirming in ecstasy at being filled so nicely. Daddy always had so much cum to give, as if he'd never run dry and Lio's body drank it up as if it would never get the chance again. Still, some would slip out, dribbling from around Kray's shaft to run down his thighs.

The older man pulled out when he was done, slapping Lio's ass hard enough to leave a mark, wrenching a lurid yelp out of the smaller man. Without needing to say a word, Lio turned so he could crawl to Kray, tongue already searching for the man's length. He polished it clean, licking and slurping up any residual cum from the skin. Sucked Kray's balls into his mouth to clean them as well. 

Satisfied with his work, Kray ran his fingers through Lio's hair, gently easing him back so the governor could tuck himself back into his pants. Then he was back to business as usual, already sitting back at his desk by the time Lio had pulled his pants back on. He never cleaned himself, too addicted to the feel of daddy's cum between his lower cheeks and thighs. 

Proof that he was still useful 

_ Needed _


End file.
